<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【舟起】灵物医生 by Vidonia71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431642">【舟起】灵物医生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71'>Vidonia71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>allby, 舟起, 蓬莱间 | Fairyland Lovers (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM，女Dom男Sub。小舟让暴虐的古起另类地发泄了压力，回归正常生活——治病第一，开车第二。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>小舟/白起</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>【凹白】恋爱症候群</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【舟起】灵物医生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>小舟 x 古起，现代凡人paro</strong>
</p><p>　　如果脾气能被度量且排名，古起会是当之无愧的世界第一暴。<br/>
　　没人知道他每天哪里来那么大火气。训斥下属，顶撞上司，跟病人翻脸，跟路人干架，破坏公物，甚至还有虐宠倾向——这点倒勉强可以归罪于外科医生解剖练手后遗症。实在找不到合适的理由来解释这种24小时待机的狂躁症，大家背地议论纷纷，咬牙切齿地猜测古起是被某种邪恶力量操纵的魔鬼。<br/>
　　这样的人还有女孩子倒追，匪夷所思。<br/>
　　古起自己也觉得荒谬。那姑娘叫小舟，黑长直，一袭白长裙，怎么看都过于良家妇女。古起讨厌她出尘脱俗的样子，和心理阴暗的自己根本不是一路人。小舟总跟着屁股后头，哪怕故意让她看见自己怎么无缘无故踹伤一条流浪狗，她都只是小心翼翼地把狗抱去救治，隔天继续和声细语地在他身后絮叨“这样做不好”。赶都赶不走。<br/>
　　这女人，圣母、柔弱、没趣。<br/>
　　因隐忍而愈益暴躁的火气，在小舟又一次尾随他回家，并中途抢先救下另一条将要被踢的流浪狗时，彻底爆发。古起咬着腮帮，努力龇出热情好客的假笑，邀请小舟去家里坐坐。小舟不疑有他，进门，关门，被古起恶狠狠地顶得撞上玄关，然后看着他从口袋掏出医院里顺来的手术刀，抵上自己脖子。<br/>
 <br/>
　　厌恶的生物被禁锢。银白的刀锋冷冽，逼近浅粉的脖颈，只需再往里一使劲，就能划破障碍，一举解放青紫的血管。古起为这古怪、罪恶且令人兴奋的即将到来的盛宴而颤抖，每一根神经都在触电似的叫嚣，割下去，割下去。<br/>
　　“你不是老摆出一副医者仁心的蠢样子要拯救我吗？来啊！来啊！救我啊！”<br/>
　　“那我就把这当作邀请咯？”小舟一如既往笑得云淡风轻。<br/>
　　古起疑虑，猩红的眼眸扫向小舟，箍着她的手肘因这分神有几秒的凝滞，无意中露了个致命的破绽。在对峙里，这极易成为颠覆性的拐点。小舟劈手夺刀，提膝扫腿，倒翦双臂，电光火石间，优劣情势瞬息互置。古起跪在地上，双手后缚，脖子被小舟的板鞋往下踩着，不得不压成一个埋首磕头的不堪姿势。<br/>
　　不甘，挣扎，迅速被反制。几个回合下来，古起完败。小舟甚至已经不屑于去钳制他，任由他颓唐地仰躺在地板上装死，眼里只有空洞的绝望。十几分钟的搏斗已经耗尽了他的体力。他本就不是个勤于锻炼的人，身板单薄，肌肉贫瘠，连当时虐狗都很鸡贼地选瘦骨嶙峋的老犬。<br/>
　　古起或许不知道他是怎么个人。自以为罪大恶极，便自甘堕落，放纵自己往泥淖里栽得更深，从别人鄙夷和畏惧的眼神里收获赖以生存的成就感。但小舟看透了古起。他虚弱又自恃强势，自卑又无故愤怒；像个拽得六亲不认的少年punker，舞台上嘶吼要操翻整个世界，实际被堵到巷子里毒打时，连还手的勇气和力气都欠奉。<br/>
　　这种人本质是慕强的，只要能彻底击败他，就能圈住他，继而伺机完整地拥有他。小舟自信她是唯一一个做得到的。她的病人正在不堪一击的边缘摇晃，神志和身体都已向她投降，是趁虚而入的好时机。<br/>
　　“那么，乖乖接受治疗吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
　　剥光古起的用时过长，让他缓过了劲，鼓起了看似强壮实则虚胖的气势。他甚至在小舟挑开他内裤时，炫耀地，调戏地，把自己伏在草丛里沉睡的凶器虚张声势地朝小舟脸前顶了顶：“怎么？原来是想要这个？哥哥满足你啊。”<br/>
　　天真，嘴硬，无可救药。<br/>
　　小舟在他得意的神色未褪时，就地取材，拿古起的腰带将他两只手和背后的桌角牢牢地绑在了一起，古起的笑容僵在脸上。场面不再旖旎，一个赤身裸体惊慌失措仰望着女人的男人，一个长裙飘飘好整以暇俯视着男人的女人，旦夕之间，古起心底不可遏制地涌起一波波的惊惧和无力感。她要干什么？<br/>
　　“从今天开始，你就是我的Sub，而我是你唯一的Dom。”<br/>
　　古起知道这类玩家往往互称狗和主人。<br/>
　　他不那么喜欢狗，在医学院时剖过太多实验犬。有次练习胃大切，麻醉量不够，狗出溜到手术台下垂死挣扎，血混着屎溺把地上染得乌七八糟。他几乎瞬间暴虐心起，拿起手术刀毫不犹豫地扎进犬的颈动脉，鲜血迸射一脸。“我在帮它了结痛苦。”他拿袖子胡乱抹了下脸，神态自若地收拾尸体。导师和周围同学那种看怪物的眼神让他略有不适，但这没什么。冰冷的手术刀在握，腾然而起的屠戮的快感早就足以粉碎一切。什么论文，什么考试，什么就业，堆叠如山的压力都他妈见鬼去吧。<br/>
　　小舟大概猜出了，或调查过，他和狗有不愉快的过节，并不拿狗这个字眼称呼他，尽管某种程度上确实把他当狗地调教。灵物，她这么叫他。天兵，她让他这么叫她。<br/>
 <br/>
　　小舟脱了鞋，白皙的右脚丫微微使力踩上古起的命根子。脚底板暖热、微汗、柔软，在柱体上左摇右晃，配着小舟恬淡勾着的笑容，让古起有她在为他服务的错觉。粉色的肉柱在这温柔的踩踏中像面团一样膨起来，可又像被蜜蜂蛰过的红肿，痒得慌。古起气息加重，扭着腰，顶着胯，把小巧脚丫没碰到的地方一个劲儿朝她送。囊袋要，柱头要，柱尾要，会阴也要。<br/>
　　那带来无尽欢愉的脚丫却毫不留情地收了回去，小舟冷冷地说：“没有天兵的允许，灵物不准自己动。”<br/>
　　“喂，为什么是天兵和灵物？”古起还没适应自己的定位，越级地，大逆不道地问。<br/>
　　灵物竟敢不用敬称。天兵要施以薄惩，以严天条。<br/>
　　小舟伸脚将灵物高昂的性器踩趴，又继续用力下抠，艳红鲜亮的长指甲盖在柱身上硌出一个浅浅的小坑，然后第二下，第三下，直到那块儿印出了和其他部位全然不同的褐红斑点，好像性器里所有的血都被逼到了被惩罚的这个角落：“灵物，你应该叫我什么？”<br/>
　　密密麻麻的刺感透过嫩薄的包皮扎进神经里，像从趾压板上滚了一圈，疼痛虽无处不在，却巧妙地控制在快活且正向的等级，于是性器晃晃悠悠地在这刺激里缓慢胀大。“天兵！天兵！”古起听见自己火急火燎地惊呼。是在讨好她以赚取更多的快感，还是在祈求她不要再进一步侵犯？古起脑子一片混乱。而混乱中只有自己的声音异常清晰，一遍遍地，喘息愈来愈重，间隔愈来愈短：“天兵……天兵……”<br/>
　　天兵要测试惩罚的效果。小舟面对着他坐下来，两只脚丫裹住古起的性器揉搓、撸动、挤踩，见他憋红了脸，强忍着冲动，只哼哼唧唧地任她动作，甚为满意。“可以动了。”天兵法外开恩。<br/>
　　古起觉得自己像哮天犬，哦不，只是一条普通的警犬甚至宠物狗，令行禁止下拘束了太久，以致主人一声令下，巴甫洛夫似的，身体比头脑更诚实、更敏感。他几乎是立刻，在天兵话音未落时，就挺腰操起了那两只嫩生生的脚丫。手捆得紧，大半个身子动不了，只有臀腿自由，便只能曲腿顶臀。龟头像粉色列车，在两脚丫圈出的隧道中往来穿梭，而那弯起的形状活像两片硕大的漂白过的阴唇，一口一口吞吐着性器。<br/>
　　可他实在体力差，这类似卷腹的动作让他腹部发抖，肚皮没多久就酸到不行，动作渐渐迟缓，最后完全停止。肉具硬到发疼，古起却只能左右摇晃它去磨脚丫，浅尝辄止，难以解渴。“天兵……”在无法纾解的欲望逼迫下，古起彻底抛下了不必要的矜持，在无上的天兵面前，归属品不需要面子，“帮帮灵物吧……”<br/>
　　“怎么帮？”小舟含笑，施舍请赏的机会。<br/>
　　“求天兵操我……”<br/>
　　表现良好，天兵准赏。小舟把两只脚踏上古起的性器，当踩水车的滚，当洗床单的跺，当暖脚丫的搓，时轻时重，用脚底将那紧紧绷着的肉具从头到尾爱抚了一遍。古起看着看着，突然意识到，好像并不是自己在操小舟的脚，而是天兵用脚在操自己。想到这儿，竟然愈益莫名兴奋，马眼翕动，射精的感觉似乎近在咫尺。<br/>
　　在小舟一脚抵着会阴，一脚脚趾交替按着龟头的时候，这种感觉彻底失控，古起抽搐着射在小舟脚背上。他有些慌张，自己竟然用脏东西玷污了天兵。小舟挑眉把沾满白浊的脚伸到他面前，古起自觉伸出粉舌，殷勤地别着脑袋，将那些微凉的粘稠物一下下舔走，唯恐清洁不够彻底，甚至将原本干净的角落也仔仔细细地舔了一遍。<br/>
　　“第一次，不为难你。下次就不会这么轻易放过你了，灵物。”<br/>
　　还有第二次？趴着的性器激动地抖了抖，因为这一个小小的暗示而有再次抬头的趋势。古起不知道到底什么神秘的力量操纵了自己，让他下意识地迫不及待地表示服从：“是，天兵。”</p><p>　　古起后来才知道，小舟确实不是弱不禁风的古风姑娘。她学传统武术，尤其使得一手好剑；她善养绿植，家里满满当当的花草；她爱倒腾手工活，做的东西巧夺天工。但知道的机缘并不那么寻常。<br/>
　　小舟给他敲敲打打做了一个木头房子，像微型的茅庐，更像院子里关大型犬的狗屋。她会要求他安静地钻在里面等待自己的命令，而命令是让他从里头跪着爬出来，一直爬到她面前，用毛绒绒的头蹭蹭她的脚为止。<br/>
　　小舟折断了几根枝枝蔓蔓，编了一条狰狞却柔软的鞭子，会在他每一次触犯规矩时，抽在他的背上、腿上、屁股上，让他轻声呜咽而又默默勃起。多余的枝条拧成了细软的绳结和绳子，一头套在他的脖子上，一头攥在手里，或系在木屋柱子上。<br/>
　　至于剑，他没有见过小舟耍剑花的姿态，甚至没见过剑出鞘的模样。他只知道那是一把桃木剑，剑面窄仄，剑身圆润——小舟用这把雌性的剑开拓了他的后穴。<br/>
　　古起没有过这样的经验，当天兵用剑的前部顶进他紧闭的肛门时，他失声痛叫，生怕自己被剑撕裂得对穿。天兵很绝情，也很有把握，调整剑身，戳在浅浅凸起的那个有弹性的点上。灵物的惊呼变了调，蓦然高亢和尖利起来，喘息急促，胸膛起伏，连前头没被碰过的性器都在这刺激中翘起。<br/>
　　在雄性灵物对被肏的快感上瘾后，女天兵会穿戴上假阳具继续调教。人造阳具不需休息，天兵不知疲倦，而被天兵掰开腿大开大合地肏的灵物则没那么耐力持久。古起在这奇异的做爱方式里怀疑又沉沦，但身体的反应是真实的。他被顶弄出生理泪水，不值钱的精液在频频到来的前列腺快感里不受控制地流淌，直到不断干性高潮。<br/>
 <br/>
　　小舟和他定的规矩并不那么苛刻。他可以上床睡，而不是待在小木屋里蜷缩着守夜。这项规定的颁布让他有被天兵大赦的庆幸和满足，夹杂着细细密密的躲在雌鸟羽翼下的安全感。从前他总做噩梦，梦里有血淋淋的器官紧追不放，狗的，没从手术台上下来的病人的，个个都咧着血盆大嘴向他讨命。可现在不会了。他努力把自己卷成团，塞在小舟微弯的臂、胸和腿圈出的小小弧形空间里，安恬地想，我很听话，我的天兵喜欢我，她会保护我。<br/>
　　但小舟觉得古起不是一个很乖的灵物，至少他还没学会完全臣服。古起会偷偷摸摸试探她有没有睡着，用手或其他毛茸茸的东西调皮地搔她鼻子。她知道这是古起表达亲昵的小男孩行为，可灵物不应该这样做；对于一丝不苟的治疗来说，即使是积极的意外也应避免。<br/>
　　要惩罚。<br/>
　　小舟干脆利落地伸手到古起睡裤里，攥住那根小东西，用了力气撸动。恶作剧完又装睡的古起很快呼吸不稳起来，忍不住情动呻吟，微微动腿顺着撸管的节奏往手里送。后来甚至忘了自己已经睡着的设定，大口喘气，急速地大幅度地送着胯。<br/>
　　感觉手里的性器越来越粗大，小舟知道诱饵奏了效，“啪”地突然摁亮了床头灯。怀里的人霎时被吓得愣住，连性器都萎了些。“天兵……”，灵物小声地祈求免受责罚，一动不动，只是被圈住的性器还在情不自禁地弹跳。<br/>
　　天兵取过床头的藤蔓，冷漠地不由拒绝地紧紧地绕在了那还勃起的柱身上，做了个简易但更胜一筹的阴茎环——根部被箍着不能泄精，而大部分肉具又被疙里疙瘩的藤刺激得愈发膨大，恶性循环，憋得轻微紫红。天兵凑近灵物的耳朵，勾唇警告：“就这样睡，不然明天去睡木屋，那里其实很适合灵物呢。”<br/>
　　实在不舒服，古起在灭灯之后还很挣扎。想摘了，又怕天兵真的把自己丢去冷冰冰的木屋里一个人面对黑暗；委屈得想哭，想轻声哀求天兵，又怕吵醒天兵惹她生气。他们有安全词，蓬莱；但古起不想说。天兵做的都是对的，我犯错了，要认罪受罚。<br/>
 <br/>
　　当然他也有春风得意的好运。偶尔灵物会被恩准进入天兵的身体。这于他而言是莫大的过界的恩赐，就像帝王降阶相迎或微服私访，让平民受宠若惊。<br/>
　　他会跪在天兵面前，虔诚地舔舐她神圣的隐秘之处，不敢造次。而天兵这时总是比常日更温柔，会轻轻抚弄他的头顶，像安抚狗狗似的，怜爱地从额前碎发撸到剃须刀修过的扎手的发尾。古起更加兢兢业业，塌着腰，高高撅起屁股，把自己彻底拗成跪坐等摸的宠物狗。<br/>
　　进入的时机并不以古起的勃起程度和忍耐限度为标准，同样抽插的轻重缓急也不靠古起的预先计划和临场发挥，而是小舟的指令。这样的一板一眼其实并不能让古起得到完全的操动的快感，反而要不得不忍受突如其来的暂停和戛然而止的内射。但古起沉醉其中。<br/>
　　小舟爱骑乘，主导性事。她不爱脱掉裙子，宽阔的白色蕾丝裙摆铺展开来，往往遮住了结合处和大部分裸露的肌肤，像在古起身上整整下了一夜雪，铺天盖地。古起会欣喜若狂地想，天兵带着一整个世界在操他，那世界可大可小，小到将他夹得神志不清的阴道，大到塞在他屁股里不断抽动的假阴茎——是的，他敬爱的天兵总不忘记自己灵物身上的洞，她赋予他双倍的快乐。<br/>
　　这种皇恩浩荡不会给古起带来凌驾于小舟的痴心妄想。灵物反而更温顺更懂事——为了赢得天兵这慷慨的赏赐，而近乎苛求地自律。我可以取悦天兵，我可以为天兵服务，这种念头仿佛什么伟大的光荣的召唤，每时每刻地鞭策、激励和诱惑着古起，最后化作经久不息的自我暗示——我要乖乖的。</p><p>　　大家觉得古起变了一个人，情绪控制得很好，再没出现过恐怖的出格行为。就是有个小毛病，太宠妻，太恋家，简直是个卑微的妻奴。当然，这也不是不好。<br/>
　　同院的女医生笃定是以柔克刚的功劳。毕竟小舟嫂子温柔贤淑，向她讨经的时候，也只会微红着脸笑而不语，那神情仿佛在说“我没做太多贡献”。<br/>
　　其实小舟只是看着女医生头上的黑发卡出神——把那个当尿道塞怎么样？两颊因畅想出的刺激景象而激动地发红。<br/>
 <br/>
- FIN -</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>